The Bonds That Tie Us
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: An Evil Alliance has broken up Zuko and Katara. Now Hua Ley and Kalo Poder must work to get them back together, or risk having Mai spoil the Poder line with tainted blood...


**This is the reward story for zutarafan 117. Now here is the set up info. Most of the Avatar Teenagers are students boarding at a large mansion owned and administered by Hua Ley and Kalo Poder (29 and 31 respectively). Also, Ty Lee is around 29 and Jun is 16. The students came to the mansion in the summer and it has nearly been a years. This is set in modern day Washington D.C. but everyone has their bending skills. Now, this is my attempt at a humor fic that isn't crack. I am making no promises, humor isn't my strong suit… If you do not like it zutarafan 117 I will be willing to make another one. Rated M for implied sex, and language.**

"**You evil little masterminds."**

**Hua on Mai and Aang

* * *

**

**The Bonds That Tie Us **

**The Break Up

* * *

**

**General POV**

**Chimera School for the Gifted**

As the sun begins it slow rise over the horizon, Hua Ley begins his traditional morning rituals. After drinking his morning tea, properly made in the true style, the Southern style, and stretching, Hua climbs to the top of the highest tower of the CSG, and places some ammunition in his favorite sniper rifle. Then, adjusting the scope, he surveys the early morning Washington communities until he finds the perfect target. Once he has acquired his target he lines up the angles, steadies himself, then let's lose. An instant after his finger presses down on the trigger, three multicolored paint balls fly out, the specially coated shells propelling them several miles until they hit the car of a lobbyist who Hua particularly detests.

After squeezing off a few more rounds into several other cars in the various neighborhoods surrounding the CSG, Hua lowers the rifle. "Take that you fucking baby killers." Hua then slings the rifle over his shoulders, and heads down the stairs, unafraid of any repercussions since he has diplomatic immunity, granted by all three braches of the United States Government, and all countries except Andorra . _'Five years in the hellholes of this world has to count for something.'_ Hua muses as the imagined look of the lobbyists' faces come to mind. This brings a smile to his lips as he walks into the kitchen. Seeing that there a message on the answering machine already, Hua frowns. "If it is another telemarketer, I swear I will hunt them down and gut them like a fish!" He shouts at the top of his lungs, though whether he is talking to God, the answering machine, or just going insane is anyone's guess.

Pressing the button, Hua's anger evaporates as the much anticipated voice informs him that his package will be arriving at 7:00 A.M. Anger completely forgotten, Hua jumps up and down. "Yess!! It is finally here!! Oh happy day!" And then Hua begins to dance.

A minute later, with Hua still dancing (not very well either), Azula walks in, takes one look at Hua, then sighs with the air of a long suffering tenant. "Hua, what the hell are you doing?" She asks in a very bored tone. Had it been any other student, aside from Toph, Hua would have locked her up in the stockades for addressing him in such a disrespectful tone. But Hua likes Azula, and was one of the few people to know the full scope of her history. So he cuts her some slack, this time.

"I am doing my happy dance." Hua continues to dance, ignoring the raised eyebrow of Azula as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Did anyone ever tell your happy dance makes small children run, crying, back to their mothers?" Azula quips.

"As a matter of fact yes. As of right now," Hua stops to check a little gadget, "nine hundred and thirty seven people have told me that. And to you I will give the same answer I gave all of them." He leans in close, and in his best Rhett Butler voice, "Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

Azula just rolls her eyes at him, taking another sip of the coffee. "You're weird."

Hua cackles, before bowing low. "And it only took you a year to realize this. Your powers of observation have grown." He then winks at her, which causes Azula to roll her eyes yet again, though this time she smiles at him.

"Don't ever change, Hua." Hua smiles at her, then gives her a hug, bending down to touch his forehead with hers.

"All life changes. But for you, I will try." He promises her as he envelopes her in his arms as she wraps her arm around him. And, for a time, Hua's arms keeps Azula safe from the realities of life, the masks that we are wear, disguising who we really are. Only here, and in the arms of her surrogate father, Hasroi Dislinja, can Azula leave the pain of her past behind, and be the sixteen year old girl she is.

"Are you sure Hasroi won't get jealous?" Hua asks after a minute, slowly disengaging himself from Azula.

She snorts, and the mask is placed back on once more. It will not due for her brother to see her this vulnerable. "He's not the jealous type." And with that, she moves out of the kitchen, preparing to start her own day.

When she is gone, Hua grabs a cup and throws it against the wall, startling a maid who walking through the door. "Damn you to hell Ozai. Damn you." Hua snarls before brushing past the maid.

**Two hours later**

As the sun grew in strength, more of the CSG students awaken. But since it is summer, school is out. That leaves them to do what they want, within the laws of the School. But for once, Hua could care less what his charges are up too. His packages have arrived, and he is ready to get to work. After signing the forms, he has the delivery men set up the items in the lawn, which is an expansive field a few miles across.

After the items are set up, Hua went and got his equipment, and is preparing to go to work when his friend Dynames shows up. "Hey, Hua!" Hua turns to Dynames and waves to him. When Dynames reaches Hua, he takes a long look at the items spread out over the yard. "Hua, are you okay?"

Hua nods as he loads the missile into bazooka. "Sure. Never better." Before Dynames can say another word, Hua lifts the massive bazooka and launches the missile at one of the item. Three seconds later, the first of the Michael Bay statues Hua had ordered explodes. "Why do you ask?"

Dynames just shakes his head. "I give up." He starts to leave when Hua grabs him by the shoulder, spinning him around, and pushing a rifle into his hands.

"Oh don't be like that. I know you hate Revenge of the Fallen as much as I do. So why don't you take some shots at a statue of Bay? I bought five." Dynames looks over at his friend, then at the statues, than shrugs.

"What the hell?" He asks before shouldering the rifle and shooting Bay's crotch off.

"That is like it." Hua pat Dynames on the shoulder before turning to Mudflap and Skids.

**20 Minutes Later**

Once all the statues are destroyed, Dynames and Hua begin to discuss an upcoming party when the raised voices reach them. Recognizing trouble, for this is not the first time Hua or Kalo has had to restore order to the school, Hua leaps up and runs to the source of the shouting. What he finds cannot be more confusing. Katara is striding swiftly away from her boyfriend, Zuko, and is not listening to Zuko pleas. Hua does not have much time to listen to Zuko himself before Katara stops, turns, and slugs Zuko right across the face, the force of the blow knocking him to the ground.

Katara then begins to talk, more like scream, about betrayal and Jun, and other things. This makes Zuko ball his fist, and Hua knows what will happen next. "Zuko! Stay your hand!! Stay your hand!" Hua commands the younger male as he marches up to him. Zuko, surprised by Hua's sudden appearance, temporarily forgets his rage, though one look at Katara brings it back to the surface, though he controls it better this time.

"And as for you young miss, men do not hit women, but neither do women hit men, not unless you want me to give permission to Zuko to knock out all of your pretty little teeth!" Hua snaps at Katara, who has the grace to look contrite. "Now, both of you, to the stockades! I will deal with this later!" The two teenagers glare at each other, then make their way to the two stockades on either side of the CSG, followed closely by Mai and Aang. Once Hua sees those two following Zuko and Katara, the whole mess begins to become a little bit clearer.

"I see now what I could not see before. You have played a deep game. But what you don't realize is that I will not tolerate your interference in love. Let's see just how well you covered your tracks, Mai, Aang." Hua then spits on the ground, and ignoring the questioning looks of his students, makes his way to the control room.

**Control Room**

Typing furiously at the keyboard, Hua moves through the various security cameras he had installed around the school, searching for clues as to what the deal was with Zuko and Katara's breakup.

"None of this is making any sense." Hua mutters to his pet Diictodon, Aslan. Aslan, who is resting on a table next to Hua, gives a little squeak which Hua takes to be agreement. Hua smiles at the little animal, holding out his hands. Aslan perks up, and jumps into Hua's arms. "Yes, you are a good little boy, aren't you?" Hua coddles the little reptile while Aslan purrs with pleasure. "Do you have any idea who might behind Zuko and Katara's breakup?" Hua asks Aslan.

Aslan struggles to be let down, and when he is on the table, he walks over to the key board, and taps three keys. M. A. I. In response to Mai's name being typed, live feed is opened up from the camera that views the door to Mai's room.

Hua chuckles at the little creature and picks it up, giving it a small kiss on its beak. "Aren't you the smart one? Yes, even you could pick up on the pheromones Mai has been exuding. Thanks for the tip, now run along. Daddy has to work." Aslan growls his disappointment, but Hua is soon forgotten as Aslan's eyes track the ball Hua throws over his shoulder and out the door. Aslan runs after it, and the door closes behind him when Aslan exits the control room.

"If Aslan thinks Mai is behind it, then I am almost certain. Animals are smarter then we give them credit for. But how did she do it?" Hua mumbles to himself. Suddenly, an idea occurs to him. Picking up his phone, Hua dials a friend. "Hey, Noah. I need your BCPU. No, this is important. Some douchebag is messing with Love and I will not tolerate that. What? Hey, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even know how to talk to women! Excuse me? Oh no, you did not just say that. You think your little mechanical dragons will save you? Oh, it is on. So how about I set up a nice lunch in with M… Oh, so now you are changing your tune. Okay, be here in one hour. Bye."

Hua hangs up the phone and turns his computer to standby. No sense in wasting power. He then gets up and walks out the door. "Aslan! Come here boy."

**An Hour Later…**

"Thanks man. I really appreciate it." Hua thanks Noah before closing the door. He then heads back up to the security room where he plugs in the BCPU into his computer. Once the two computers are connected, Hua types in a command and lets the BCPU, designation, "Frost", do its things. Not surprisingly, considering this is one of Noah's creations, Hua gets his answer with in less then three minutes. As he stares at the results, a devious plan is formed in his head, and he starts laughing as he reaches for his cell phone.

"Kalo. Yes I know you are under cover, but this important. You know how Mai has been getting a bit too arrogant? Well I have a plan. I need two things though…"

* * *

**More of a set up chapter then anything really funny. The next one will have all of the humor in it that I have come to associate with ****douchebags trying to break up other couples. **

**Till next time,**

**LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or certain images, names, places, or characters that I will insert into the story. Those belong to their collective owners. The only thing I own is my OCs. Thank you Maderfole for all of your wonderful inspiration on several characters. **


End file.
